Phone Sex
by The Min's
Summary: PWP. Yaoi. BTS Fic. YoonMin. MinYoon Couple.
**WARNING AJA YAA! INI FIC PENUH DOSA! Yang belum pegang KTP mending di close aja yaa.**

 **Yaoi. PWP. Absurd.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jiminiee...bogoshippo" Yoongi berucap lirih

"nado baby..." jawab Jimin di-line seberang

Malam ini pasangan YoonMin kita sedang melepas rindu setelah cukup lama tak berjumpa. Jimin pulang ke rumahnya di Busan karena ada hajatan besarr-besaran dirumahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi juga subuk dengan berbagai macam alat music di studionya untuk merampungkan persiapan comeback BTS.

Sudah dua hari ini mereka tak berkomunikasi. Alasannya ? itu karna mereka sama-sama sibuk. Ketika Yoongi sedang ada jadwal Jimin free, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi beruntungnya mereka, ketika malam ini author manis ini berbaik hati membuat mereka bisa saling bertelponon untuk saling melepas rindu.

"hahh~ kau rindu padaku atau pada butt sexy-ku" Yoongi mem-poutkan bibirnya membuat beberapa reader ingin menggigitnya.

"kedua-duanya baby, kau yang begitu imut dan butt sexy-mu yang menggairahkan itu, ohh Shit ! memikirkannya saja membuatku Horny"

"huft ! kau menyebalkan jim"

"hahaha baby, jangan bilang saat ini kau sedang mem-poutkan bibir sexy mu itu baby. Kau membuatku menyesal karna tak bisa mengecup dan melumatnya dengan penuh gairah malam ini baby"

"jangan berbicara kotor minnie atau kita hanya akan berakhir dengan melakukan phone sex malam ini"

"lho ? bukannya memang itu tujuan fic ini dibuat baby ?"

"ohh ayolah baby, aku benar-benar merindukan semua yang ada padamu. Mata sayumu, pipi lembutmu, bibir plum yang merah merekah setelah kulumat, nipple kecil nan imut yang ada didadamu, junior imutmu, dan jangan lupa yang paling menggairahkan you're tight hole" jawab Jimin makin mencicit diakhir kalimat panjangnya

"ish jiminie ! pervert ! tapi..aku juga merindukanmu" jawab Yoongi merona

"merindukanku ? apa yang kau ridukan dariku baby ?"

"emm...semuanya. hidung mancungmu, bibirmu, dadamu yang bidang, juga perut kotak-kotakmu"

"don't you miss my big-fat junior baby ?" tanya Jimin dengan suara seraknya

"yeah, i am" jawab Yoongi mencicit

"baby tau kah kau, betapa saat ini aku ingin mencium bibirmu dalam, memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutmu, mengabsen deret gigimu, dan tentu saja mengajak berperang lidah mungilmu baby"

"min—nie..hh" jawab Yoongi diiringi desahannya

"dan tanganku tak akan tinggal diam, menjelajah tubuh sexy mu, meremas dadamu yang montok itu, dan.. OH !"

Yoongi ikut tersentak diseberang sana. Yoongi menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan mengambil gulingnya, memeluknya dengan erat, seolah-olah itu tubuh Jimin.

"aku menyentuh nipplemu baby, tanganku memutarinya dengan ringan, lalu sedikit mencubitnya, mengundang desahanmu baby. Mendesahlah baby~"

"jim—minniehh..hh"

"aku menurunkan lidahku, menyusuri rahangmu yang putih mulus, tepat dilehemu dan..." Jimin berhenti sejenak

"..."

"yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan lidahku adalah mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap dalam lehermu baby, membuatnya berwarna keunguan, menyatakan bahwa kau adalah milikku"

"..."

"tanganku kembali bergerak menyusuri perut ratamu menyusup dalam celanamu, dan menemukan mainan kesayanganku hyung,juniormu..."

Yoongi juga ikut menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celananya sendiri seolah mengikuti apa yan dikatakan Jimin. Menurunkan celananya sebatas paha untuk menyamankan posisinya. Sementara Jimin, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak tertutupi apapun. Entah kapan dia melepaskannya, author pun tak tahu.

"tanganku bergerak perlahan baby...naik turun naik turun, menekan kepalnya dengan sangaaaat lembut..."

"ohh...hh..minh"

"kau merasakannya baby ?"

"neh...hh"

"selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan baby ?"

"mashukk..hh..masukhh.."

"apa baby ?"

"masukhhkan minhh...hh"

"kemana baby ?"

"muluthh..muhh...hisaphh..minhh"

"as you wish.. ohh hyung, semuanya masuk, seluruhnya, juniormu...dalam mulutku..."

"hahh...hhh"

"lidahku menggelitik juniormu, menghisap, bahkan kau pun bisa merasakannya kan baby ?"

"neh..hhh...minhh"

"kau tau baby, aku benar–benar ingin memasukkan juniorku dalam rectum-mu yang hangat, menyentakkannya dengan keras...hhh tepathh...diprostatmu babyhh.." lanjut Jimin diiringi desahan. Kalian tau saat ini tangan Jimin sedang memberi solo blowjob untuk dirinya sendiri, membayangkan itu adalah tangan mungil kekasih imutnya.

"minhh...jiminnieahhhh...hh"

" ...akuhh..dehkathh..."

"nadohh...cumhh...hh..."

"babyyyhhhhhh..."

"jiminnieahhhhh...hh..."

TUTTTT-

.

.

.

"sisa pulsa yang anda miliki tidak mencukupi untuk-"

 **-END-**

Ps: Maafkan aku. Maafkan Yoongi. Maafkan Jimin. Annyeong.


End file.
